The Story of Taty
by Treybaby3
Summary: A regular girl from the states is in need of some money and fast. her best friend Abi tells her that Yokohama is offering a lot of jobs right now but only because crazy things have been happening. What could those things be?
1. Prologue

The Story of Taty

Prologue

It was a warm and sunny day here in the states. The sun was bright, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping…what more could you ask for? Unfortunately I had a lot to ask for which would be a job. Yes, A job. I need one really bad and if I don't get one soon…the streets will be my new home.

My friend Abi sent me a plane ticket and told me that stores in Yokohama are hiring a lot of people right now because of some crazy stuff. I asked her what happened but she said it was nothing to worry about so I dropped the topic.

I really want to go because it's a wonderful opportunity but at the same time I don't want to go because I'm not use to new places. Ugh I don't know what to do!

I got out of the bathroom and got dressed. After that I heard a knock at my door. "Who could it be?" I asked myself. Who would be at my door 7 o'clock in the morning? I unlocked my door and opened it. I regretted that as soon as I saw who it was.

"You know the rent is due right?" my landlord told me.

Damn I did not want to see him! He was 5'7, had curly brown hair, a brown goatee and hazel eyes. He was wearing a blue and pink checkered long sleeved shirt with some black pants and blue socks. He looked horrible!

"Yes I know. I plan on paying you today. I just…have to get the money from the bank." I lied right through my teeth. I didn't have any money! Why did I tell him that!?

"Good. I guess you found a job then?"

"Um…Yes I- I did and I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon." I lied again. I really need to stop that.

"Right I'm sorry. Good bye." He said and then left. I waited until he went back to his room, which was three doors down from me, and ran outside. I called Abi and told her I'm on my way.

If you like this I will continue. trust me it has a story to it. I'm just being cautious ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: My New Home

Chapter 1: My new Home

I made it to Yokohama. It was nothing like the states and to be honest I didn't like it. There were so many people at the train station that I couldn't even walk without being pushed! Not to mention people kept stepping on my feet! It made me very uncomfortable. I was praying that Abi would hurry up soon and god answered my call.

I saw her pushing her way through the sea of people and looked annoyed when some guy started talking to her. Finally she made her way to me and without saying a word; she grabbed my hand and started to run out the station.

"Sorry about that. I should have mentioned how crowed the station gets but other than that….I'm so happy to see you! Wow did you get taller? Did you cut your hair? How old are you again? Goodness it's been ages!"

I didn't have enough time to answer he questions because she grabbed me by the hand and started running again. "Why are we running?" I asked. I'm too out of shape for this!

"Because it quicker and plus we have a lot of stuff to do!" she said happily.

"A lot of stuff? Shouldn't we…find me a place to live first?" I asked.

"No because you're staying with me silly! You are going to live with me until we find you the best job in the world!"

"Ok that sounds good to me."

"I'm sure it does. Now let's go celebrate!" She is way to happy for me but then again it has been 3 years since we saw each other. She lived in the states with me for awhile until her mother got a job in Japan.

I was angry because her mother didn't care about what Abi wanted and only cared about herself. I was glad when Abi told me she moved out and started living on her own. She said her life was better than with her so called mother.

Finally we stopped running and went into a bar. I knew what Abi meant by "celebrate" but I'm not the drinking type. She knew this and still brought me here…I wonder what she's up to.

"Ok I know you don't like to drink but since we haven't seen each other in 3 years I am asking politely that you have one drink with me."

"Just one?" I asked.

"Just one." She said nodding her head. I trust Abi but sometimes she's just sneaky…very sneaky. I nodded my head and said ok. I'll play along for now.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked.

"Hm…Just get two of what you get." She gave me a malicious grin and said ok. I regret everything I said before. She got me a Baltimore Bang.

After we got the drinks we started talking about the past and what we did throughout the 3 years we missed together. Abi told me about how she was dating a guy named Akiyoshi and how he was dating other girls behind her back. She said one of them was her friend and that she would always laugh when they saw each other. What a horrible friend.

"So what about your love life?" She asked throwing me off guard.

"I…uh…I haven't been seeing anyone."

"Really? What about the 3 years we haven't seen each other?"

"No one. I'm not interest in dating right now."

"Wow…we are so changing that!"

"No we are not! I'm fine."

"No you're not! I bet you haven't had sex have you?"

"What! No I'm still pure and always will be!"

"Sigh…yea we really have to fix that."

"Whatever." I started drinking my Baltimore Bang and felt sick. I hate the taste of liquor but for Abi I'll drink it.

After awhile I started to feel woozy. Once Abi saw this she suggested that we go to her place before it gets dark. She called a cab and we went to her apartment. When we got there I was surprised at how small it was. She had 2 rooms, a bathroom and a bedroom.

"Um…where am I going to sleep?" I asked looking around the small place.

"In my room if you want to or you could sleep on my couch. It's little but it's better than the floor." She said looking slightly embarrassed. I didn't care where I slept as long as I get some sleep. So I walked over to her couch and passed out. I told myself that when I wake up I have to look for a job.


	3. Chapter 2: My New Job

When I woke up I had a horrible headache.

"I can't look for a job with a hang over! I'll get Abi back…one day. Anyway I need to get up and start looking."

I got up and threw on some clothes. I didn't know where to look first so I looked on Abi's computer for help. When I opened the internet up it was on a forum called Minimum Powers. What the hell is that? Then I saw a post that said

"If you need a job then contact me."

The poster was a girl with red hair and purple eyes. It had a number and the place she worked at which was a flower shop. I like flowers so why the hell not? I called the number but it wasn't a girl who answered the phone. It was a guy.

"Hello~ I'm guessing you called this number for a minimum right?" What the hell is going on!?

"Um…no I called about a job."

Seriously I should just hang up while I still have the chance.

"A job…hm…that's new. Ok for you I will give you a job. Does that sound ok?" No! Hang up now!

"Uh depends on what the job is."

"Well..." And then I heard a very creepy mad scientist like laugh.

"You will become a human test subject. I want to see if you can handle a Minimum."

Minimum? What the hell is that? I really didn't like where this was going but something inside of me wanted to know more.

"Can you tell me what a Minimum is?"

"A Minimum is a very special and unique power that only the chosen ones can have. I made it so that if you want a minimum then…I can grant you that wish. Doesn't it sound delightful? To have something so great and unobtainable? To be equal as the strong ones! To not feel weak and useless anymore!"

This guy is fucking crazy! Hang up now!

"Well…I don't know what you're talking about but I am curious about this Minimum power."

"So you will take the job?" No hang up!

"Yes I'll do it. I'll become your test subject."

"Ah...thank you. Your name?"

"Taty."

"Good. Let's meet up somewhere or I could come to your house?"

At first I hesitated. I shouldn't trust this whack job at all but it's too late for that now. I already agreed to the job so what's the point of being scared now? I'm about to become a human test subject and probably die before I even get the money. What is there to lose now?

I sighed and told him to pick a place to meet up at. He said a place called Café Flower and to be there at 7pm. I said ok and hung up.

I looked at the clock. 4:39pm…I have 2 hours and 21 minutes left. I should call Abi and tell her about this crazy ass job I agreed to. I know exactly how she's going to react too. I picked up my cell phone and called Abi.

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

"What's up?"

"I…uh…found a job."

"That's great! So what do you do and where is it?"

"Um…I don't know where it's at yet but…. I'm a human test subject."

The other end of the phone was quiet for awhile. I started to feel really bad for agreeing to this job. Abi probably thinks I'm crazy!

"Are you a testing a Minimum?"

When she said that, my body started shaking. My heart started beating fast and I felt like I was going to throw up. Why does she know that? Then I thought about how I found the job in the first place. Did Abi…want a Minimum?

"Abi…do you want a Minimum?" She was quiet and then spoke up.

"What? No…why would I want that? I'm not weak!"

Then she hung up. That reaction said it all. She did want one and she's upset that I am about to get one. This Minimum business might ruin our friendship but I won't let it get to that point. I don't want to lose my only friend.

I looked at the time again and it was now 5pm. Abi should be on her way home. I decided that I should just go to the café and wait for my new boss. I didn't want to see Abi right now. So I took a shower, put on a grey shirt with a white skull on it, some black pants and some grey boots and then left. I could use some fresh air anyway.

I didn't know where the Café was so I had to ask around. I didn't know a lot of Japanese. I only knew phrases that could help me get around. If Abi was here…No… let's not talk about her.

Anyway there was a doctor arguing with a guy that had a tattoo of a skull with cross bones on his leg. Weird. So I decided I could interrupt them before anything got serious and ask where the Café was.

"Um…excuse me." I said in a quiet, tiny voice. Surprisingly they heard me and stop arguing. The boy with the tattoo spoke first.

"Oh~ hey cutie! You need something?" I ignored his "cutie" comment and ask about the Café.

"I'm looking for a place called Café Flowers…Could you tell me where it is?"

"Of course sweetheart, all you have to do is walk straight and it should be on your left side." I felt stupid when he told me that. All I had to do was keep walking straight? Ugh.

"Thank you." I said and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him.

"You're a cute girl with a nice figure. Can I take you out on a date?"

I looked at him with a surprised look on my face. He started to smirk when he saw that I was blushing. I dislike smug people so I kicked him hard in the stomach. I looked at the doctor and told him that his friend might need a check up and walked away.

I finally found the Café. I looked for a seat, ordered some coffee and waited for my boss. I looked at the time and it was now 6:27pm. Now I have to find something to do for 33 minutes. I thought about Abi again and decide to call her. Her phone went straight to voice mail. I figured as much. She didn't want to talk and so did I.

I hung up the phone and was startled when some one touched my shoulder. It was a guy wearing a long black trench coat. He had long white hair and purple eyes. He looked really creepy in my opinion. He gave me a sinister smile.

"Hello~"


	4. Chapter 3: Minimum

I know that creepy voice from anywhere. It's my boss.

"Hi…" I said.

This guy…this creepy looking guy is my boss? What the hell did I agree to?!

"Taty correct?"

"Yes and you are?"

"I am Professor Moral but you can call me Moral."

"Professor?" No way…right?

"Yes, Professor. Is that shocking?" What idiot made him a professor?

"Um…Just a little…"

"Oh~ and why is that? Do I not look suited for a Professor?" Time to change the subject.

"Uh…so when do I start my job?" Yea so I can hurry up and die.

"Trying to change the subject? How cute. You can start today if you like."

"Yes that's fine with me. I want to get this over with." He started to stand.

"Oh my…you don't sound too happy about this. That's sad. I was hoping you would be ecstatic about getting a wonderful power. Oh well. Let's go." I followed him to a shady looking cab and got in. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My research facility." He then started to laugh. I wanted to ask more questions but I suddenly grew tired and feel asleep.

When I awoke I was lying on an examination table and my body was tied up. My head was pounding and I felt sick.I looked around the room and assumed that this was his "testing" room. Tools and other materials were lying on a table across from me with blood on them.

I suddenly got scared for my life and told myself that this is no one's fault but mines, that there where other ways to make money than this. My thoughts got cut short when I heard a voice.

"Good morning Taty. How are you feeling?" It was that idiotic whack job. Damn it…wait…did he do something to me?

"What did you do?" He smiled and laughed.

"I gave you a Minimum. Do you feel different?" Minimum? Different? I felt the same as before minus the headache.

"Actual yes…I have a huge ass headache!" He laughed again.

"Oh Taty you please me so! I have a task for you."

"And that would be?" He started to walk around.

"I want you to figure out your Minimum. When you do, I want you to use it on an innocent bystander."

"You want me to do WHAT?! I'm not killing anyone you nut job!"

"But…Taty…you agreed to this job didn't you? Didn't you say you would do anything for money? Aren't you tired of being a freeloader? You can't stay with your dear friend Abi forever, especially since you have something she wants." He starts to laugh again.

"How the hell do you know about Abi?!"

"I make sure I know everything about my clients."

"No…Abi…came to you for a Minimum?"

"That she did but unfortunately she was too scared to proceed. That's why she's angry and jealous of you. You can do something she is to afraid to do…and before you know it…she's going to hate you forever. Isn't that sad…jealousy can make someone you care for turn on you in an instant. It's sickening!"

He started to untie the rope he had on me.

"What will you do when she tries to kill you?"

"What the hell type of question is that!?"

Abi would never do that...would she? She wanted a Minimum for who knows how long and all of a sudden I show up and get one. Now that I think about it…she probably would do that…if she could.

"If you had the power to kill anyone you wanted…would you kill someone you couldn't stand? Someone who made your life a living hell? Someone who made you look weak by comparison? It doesn't really matter who they are or what they did. If you were granted such power, you wouldn't feel weak anymore and you would want the world to know that."

He's right…there were times when I wished I was strong so I could beat up anyone who would mess with me. I wanted the people who bullied me to be scared of me. I wanted the world to be scared of me. I now have a power that ordinary people don't have. If they were to find out…they would be afraid of me.

"Moral…I will find out my Minimum and get the job done."

"Ah~ That's what I like to hear! I will give you a week to complete this mission. If you were to fail I shall… punish…you."

Punish? I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Yea yea. Can I leave now?"

"Yes let me show you the way out."

I didn't know were I was. The place was like a huge mansion. There were so many doors and hallways. I wondered if he had other people working for him.

We finally made it to the exit and I couldn't be happier. Before I walked out the door Moral grabbed my shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about and don't fail your first mission."

I said ok. He let go of my shoulder and I left out the door. When I made it outside, a car was waiting for me. I'm guessing it's one of his workers to take me back to the Café. I got inside the car and the man smiled politely at me.

"Where are you headed?"

I thought about the question for awhile. I didn't want to go back to Abi's apartment so I just said the Café Moral and I meet at. He said ok and then drove off.

"I need to find a new place to live at." I said out loud.

The man laughed and said I could find a homeless shelter. To be honest that didn't sound bad. I could live there until Moral pays me. It won't be paradise but it's all I need for now.

The driver stopped and I figured this was my stop.

I got out of the car and told the man thank you. He said no problem and left. I looked at the café and then checked my pockets for some change. I didn't have any. So I started to walk in a random direction.

I didn't know where to go or what to do at this point. I felt lost and hopeless.

I thought about trying to activate my Minimum but where should I start? What should I do? Is there a special way to activate it? I should have asked Moral for a hint. Damn it now I'm back to square one!

I let out a frustrated scream and stopped when I realized someone was staring at me. It was a boy with bandages on his face.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you and why do you care?" I said rudely.

"I don't care. Just curious about why you're screaming." He said scratching his cheek.

"You still didn't say who you are." I said. He smacked his lips and the sighed.

"How about you tell me who you are first?" I gave a huff and sighed too.

"I'm Taty. Your turn"

He stopped scratching his cheek and held out his hand.

"I'm Nice. A pleasure to meet you."

I laughed. "Who are you? Prince charming?"

He started to frowned and scratches his cheek again.

"No I told you. I'm Nice."

I sighed. "Whatever I'm leaving."

I started to walk but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and he was staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You still didn't tell me why you were screaming."

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know."

"Go away!" I yelled and started to walk again.

I heard footsteps again and looked behind me. He was still following me.

"What are you a lost puppy? Beat it!"

"Lost puppy?"

He tilted his head to the side and started to scratch his cheek.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop scratching your cheek! It's annoying!"

"I can't"

"why not?"

"None of your business."

"Look who's talking?"

"Can you tell me why you were screaming?"

"No!" I started to run. I looked back and he was gone.

"Yes!" I started to laugh but stopped when I bumped into someone. It was him.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" he gave me a confused look.

"What I do?"

I tried to slap him but he caught my hand.

"You know exactly what you did! Now let go of my hand!"

He let my hand go and started to scratch his cheek…AGAIN!

"Can you describe what I did?" he asked.

"Yes I can. You teleported! How did you do that?"

Then I thought about it...Minimum.

"Do you…have a Minimum?"

He gave me a surprised look.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Because…I have one too." He stared at me.

"You didn't go to Facultas."

"What is that?"

"A place for Minimum holders. How did you get a Minimum?"

I was about to answer his question but stopped. I'm sure Moral doesn't want anyone to know about his research so I started to run away. Nice knew I was hiding something but he didn't chase after me. He let me run away. Why?

Let me know what you think about this and also please let me know if Nice is too out of character. I'm still a beginner at this =)


	5. Chapter 4: Why?

I stopped running and started to walk. I was going to Abi's apartment self-consciously. I didn't care though because I was too focused on Nice. He was a Minimum holder and what about that place he said…Facultas? Was Moral a Professor there? Sigh…whatever I'm tired.

I made it to Abi's apartment and knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me…Taty."

"Oh…why are you here? Aren't you going back to the states or something?" What the hell is she talking about?

"No. why would you say that and can you open the door please?"

"No! I don't want you here anymore! Go live with your boss!" she yelled.

"Abi what the hell is your problem?" I asked then I thought about what Moral said. She was jealous because of this stupid Minimum.

"Abi…I know you're upset because I have a Minimum but please believe me…I don't want this stupid power. Hell I don't even know how to use it."

There was silence for awhile and then I heard the door unlock. When it opened, I was shocked by what I saw. She looked horrible. She had bags under her eyes, her clothes were very dirty, and she looked intoxicated.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Oh…I know…It's because I look like a rag doll isn't it? Hahahaha! I look horrible but I don't care! Let's have a drink together!" she started walking towards her kitchen and fell. She started laughing as she got up. She was most definitely drunk.

"Hey I got a better idea. How about you go to sleep ok?"

"Yea I could use some sleep." She went into her bedroom and shut the door.

I sat down on the couch and started to fall asleep until I heard a woman scream.

"What the hell!" I yelled and went to check on Abi. When I opened the door her window was wide open. I looked at her bed and she wasn't in it.

"No…she wouldn't…" I walked towards the window. It felt like I was walking in a swamp. I hesitated to look out it but I swallowed my fear and looked anyway. I instantly regretted that. There she was laid out on the sidewalk. Her head was cracked open and there was blood everywhere. I couldn't handle the sight and ran to the bathroom.

"Why!" I cried out. "Why would you do that Abi? WHY!"

I heard a knock at the door and tried to answer it but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I knew it was the police and they were going to question me about Abi. I don't want to go through that! I don't want to talk to them!

They grew tired of knocking and started to kick down the door. I was about to go to jail for being suspicious. I couldn't let that happen so I did the unthinkable and tried to jump out the same window Abi did. I was praying to whatever God out there that I would die. I closed my eyes tightly and prepared myself for the pain I would feel but I didn't feel it. I felt something soft and warm on my arms.

"You do know that your actions have made you the number one suspect right?" I opened my eyes, turned around and saw light purple ones staring back. I was stopped before I jumped out the window.

"I don't know what happen here but I would like for you to tell me when we get to the station, ok?" I nodded my head. He put me in the backseat of a police car and told one of the officers to take me to the station. Before we drove off I saw Nice staring at Abi's lifeless body. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

When we made it to the station, I was handcuffed and sent to the interrogation room. I watch a lot of shows to know where this was going. I sat down in the chair and waited for whomever to come in and question me. I was surprised when it was the person who stopped me from falling.

"Hello miss. My name is Art and I am an inspector. What is your name?"

"Taty."

"Ok Taty can you please tell me what happened?" I explained to him that Abi was drunk and that I told her to get some sleep. I told him that when I was about to fall asleep I heard a woman scream and went into Abi's room to check on her.

"I see…do you think it was a suicide or an accident?" I didn't know how to answer that question so I shrugged my shoulders. He sighed.

"I need your corroboration and if you were smart you would comply, unless you want to go to jail."

"No way! I didn't do anything! I told you exactly what happen!"

"Please calm down. I understand what you said but I want you to tell me what you think happened."

"I don't want to think about it."

"Sigh…I will have to look into it further then."

"There's no need for that Art. I know exactly what happened." I looked at the door and saw Nice leaning against it. I looked back at the inspector and he didn't look to happy.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to let the police handle it?"

"Yea but why waste time trying to figure out what happened when I can just tell you?" The inspector shook his head and smiled. A fake smile might I add.

"Fine go ahead." He said.

"Ok. Now Taty you said Abi was drunk right?"

"Yea and?" I gave him an annoyed look.

"Why was she drinking?" I stared at him and then turned away. I didn't want to say why but I had no choice.

"She…was angry with me." Both Art and Nice looked shocked.

"Angry? Why? What happen?" Nice asked.

"Please tell us everything." Art said.

I sighed. "I needed a job because I couldn't pay the rent in my apartment when I lived in America. Abi told me to come here because some places were hiring. When I made it, we celebrated; we went to her apartment and feel asleep-"

"Wait you two were dating?" Nice asked. I blushed and yelled at him.

"No you idiot now let me finish! Anyway we went to sleep and when I woke up I decided to look for a job."

"Where was Abi at this time?" Art asked.

"She was at her job. She worked at a fast food restaurant."

"Why didn't you apply there?"

"They weren't hiring."

"Ok. Please continue."

"Right, I looked on her computer because I figured it would help me find a job faster than going door to door so I turned it on and it was on a forum."

"A forum? What type of forum?" Nice asked.

"A forum for people who wanted…a Minimum." I heard them both gasp at the information they found out. Art was the first to speak.

"So what did you do next?"

"I looked at the forum and found a post that said if you need a job then contact me. The woman said she worked at a flower shop so I thought I would be working there but…when I called the number I soon realized I wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"A guy answered the phone and…he didn't sound right in the head. I tried to tell myself to hang up but I was too intrigued about what he had to offer."

"I'm going to guess and say a job correct?" Nice said.

"Yea but it wasn't an ordinary job and it damn sure wasn't a job with flowers."

"What was it?" Art asked.

I hesitated for a bit. I didn't want to tell them about Moral and I really didn't want to go to jail for agreeing with something like that but I told them anyway.

"I was a human test subject for a Minimum." I hung my head low as Art choked on his tea. When he recovered he slammed his hands on the table and yelled at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you agree to something like that especially with that sick man!? What if he lied to you and killed you? You're lucky to even be alive! Do you know want to know about that brain you have in your head? It belonged to a Minimum holder who was alive at some point!"

Nice went over to Art and tried to calm him down. "Calm down Art. She didn't know."

"I know that but she did know that the job was ridiculous and dangerous!" I couldn't argue with him because he was right. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew I could have been killed but I let greed consume me. I only cared about the money.

"Anyway, what else happened?" Nice asked.

"Well…we meet a café to discuss the details of the job. When I told him I wanted to start right away, he put me to sleep and took me to his place."

"That sick bastard!" Art said.

"When I awoke I had a huge headache and figured he already did the transplant. He asked me if I felt different. I told him no and then he let me leave."

"He didn't pay you?" Nice asked.

"No. He said he would pay me in a week." I lied. I didn't want to tell them the deal we made. Something told me that Nice knew I was lying but I let it go.

"And what happened next?"

"After I left his place I started to walk to Abi's apartment but then I ran into you and you wouldn't leave me alone!" I pointed at him. Art looked at Nice with a confused look on his face but Nice told him they will talk about that later. He then told me to continue.

"After that I made it to Abi but she was angry at me for accepting the job and didn't want to see me. I explained to her that I was upset over the job too and then she let me in. That's when I noticed she was drunk."

"Hm…So she was angry because of the job but why was she drunk?" Art wondered.

"Because she was trying to get over the fact that her best friend had a Minimum and that she was too afraid to get it." Nice hit the nail on the head. He knew exactly what happen but…how? Is he that smart or was I too obvious?

"Is that true Taty?" Art asked.

"Yes."

"I understand now. She committed suicide because her best friend had a Minimum and she felt wrong for being angry at her." Art said.

"No. She committed suicide because Taty had something she wanted for who knows how long and just couldn't live with the thought. Your best friend wasn't really your best friend Taty."

Nice looked at me and I looked at him back. I tried to hold back the tears that were ready to fall. I knew Abi was going to hate me for getting a Minimum but I had no idea that she didn't care about me in the first place. All those times she stuck up for me…was it just an act to make me believe she cared?

I couldn't handle the new information I learned and fainted.


End file.
